Love You More
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: Bex takes care of a sick Andi for the first time, thinks about her daughter's birth, and reconnects with Bowie.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Andi Mack or any of the characters**

Love You More

"Come on, my cooking can't be _that_ bad," Bex teased, glancing up from the table to watch Andi push her tuna noodle casserole around her plate with a fork. The girl had been playing with her food for the better part of a half hour. Sure, the casserole was lumpy, and a little gray, but it was at least semi-edible. And for that accomplishment, Bex was proud.

"I'm just not hungry," Andi complained, grumpy and out of sorts. She set her fork down on her plate. "Can I go to my room now?"

This was unusual; Andi never missed a meal. Bex frowned. "You okay, kid? Something happen at school?"

Her daughter shook her head. "Nothing happened. I'm just tired. My stomach hurts. I want to go to bed."

Bex studied Andi's face, noticing for the first time how pale she looked. "Are you sick? Let me feel your head." She lay her hand across Andi's forehead. Her head _did_ feel a little warm. But then again, Bex's _hand_ was warm, too. She wondered how exactly her mother always knew when she had a fever just by feeling her head; how Celia seemed to know _everything_. And not for the first time, she wished there was a parenting handbook. _Motherhood for Dummies_ , maybe.

"Stop!" Andi yelped, ducking away.

"Alright," Bex sighed. "Go ahead. Get some rest." She watched Andi turn toward her room, stop, then change her mind and hurry toward the bathroom instead.

"Andi?" She followed her daughter, and found her leaning over the toilet, throwing up. She obviously hadn't made it there quite in time. Not knowing what to do, and trying to keep from getting sick herself, Bex placed her hand on the young girl's back, rubbing it gently, while managing to divert her eyes. When Andi was finished, she stood up and went to the sink to brush her teeth, looking a little bit shaky.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, toothpaste foam all around her mouth; her dark eyes were wet and a little bit glassy. "I must have eaten something bad."

"Don't be sorry," Bex sighed. "It's not your fault. You go on to bed. I'll clean it up, then I'll be in to say goodnight."

* * *

After the bathroom was cleaned, Bex went into Andi's small room. It was a far cry from the spacious room Andi had at home, but she'd been working hard to make it her own, with her stash of craft supplies. Andi had a way of brightening up any place she went.

"Hey," Bex said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, where Andi was laying, holding her raggedy stuffed owl.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Feel any better?"

Andi replied with a shrug. "Be- mom?" Referring to her as _mom_ was still new.

"Yeah?"

Andi looked up at her pleadingly. "Do you think you could maybe tuck me in, like Cece does when I'm sick?"

Bex nodded, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile. "Yeah. I can do that. Sure" She pulled the covers up around her daughter, recalling the way Cece had tucked _her_ in when she was a child. Then, she leaned down to give the young girl a hug.

"Goodnight," said Andi. "Love you."

"Love you more," Bex replied, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Goodnight." She stood up and shut off the lamp.

* * *

"Mom! _Mom!_ "

Bex awoke from her sleep, startled and a little bit annoyed. Then, she remembered that Andi hadn't been feeling well, and forced herself to get up. "I'm coming!" she called across the small apartment. She rolled off the couch, squinting at the dark as her eyes adjusted. She stumbled across the living room, which doubled as her bedroom, to her daughter's room. Andi was curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"Andi! What's wrong?" she cried, hurrying to the bed.

"My stomach hurts," she groaned. "It hurts really bad."

Bex studied the sweat beading on Andi's brow, and her flushed cheeks. This time, she didn't need a parenting handbook to tell her that her daughter had a fever. Anyone could tell. Panic rose in her chest.

The girl sat up, clasping her hand over her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Okay, okay," Bex said. "Don't try to get up. Here." She picked up the colorful, washi tape-decorated wastebasket and thrust it out toward her, with some regret. "Use this. It's okay."

Andi vomited violently, shaking. When she was finished, her eyes were red and her face was tear-stained. She lay back down in a fetal position, holding her abdomen.

Bex gently placed her hand on Andi's stomach; it has hot, and strangely hard. She rubbed it gently, her face drawn. "Where does it hurt? Can you show me?"

"Here," Andi said, touching her lower abdomen. _"Ouch!"_ Her face twisted in pain and fresh tears filled her eyes. "Help me! Make it stop!"

Bex nodded, standing up. "Stay put." She picked up the wastebasket. "I'm going to take this to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Once she was in the privacy of the bathroom, she shut the door behind her, and grabbed her cell phone. Quickly, she punched in her mom's cell number. It rang and rang. Her parents were out of town, visiting relatives. But maybe her mother could tell her what to do. Finally, Celia answered, sounding groggy; it was late, and she'd obviously been asleep. "What? What's wrong? Andi?"

"Mom!" Bex shouted.

"You don't need to yell in my ear, Rebecca," Celia griped. "What's the matter. Is Andi okay?"

"Mom, Andi's sick," Bex told her in a rush. Tears burned her eyes, and her throat was thick. "She's really sick. She has a fever, and her stomach hurts. She's puking. Mom, I need you!"

"We'll leave right away," Celia promised. "We'll be there as soon as we can, but we won't be in until tomorrow night at the earliest."

"What and I supposed to do in the meantime?" She asked, trembling. "I'm scared.". As hard as it was to reveal her weaknesses to her mother, Andi was more important. "I've never taken care of her when she was sick before. This is the first time. I don't know what to do!"

"Bex, you need to try to calm down," Celia told her. "It will be okay. Andi will be alright. If you're really worried, take her to the hospital."

* * *

 _Medical history... check all that apply_. Bex read the medical chart carefully. Seeing the questions in black and white, it hit her how little she knew about her daughter's history. She kind of remembered Andi having chicken pox at age three. She checked the yes box. And she was certain that her Type A mother would never let Andi's vaccinations slide. Check. _Allergies, allergies_. Did she have any allergies? She tapped her pen on the clipboard, trying to rack her brain for any mention of the subject.

Finally, she peeked through the curtains that formed Andi's cubicle in the emergency room. There was no one in sight. A few minutes ago, a nurse had wheeled Andi out for an ultrasound, and they hadn't returned yet. Bex covertly slipped her cell phone out of her pocket; she knew she wasn't supposed to be using it in that area of the hospital, and quickly shot her dad a text.

 **Dad- is Andi allergic to anything?**

Even though she was feeling pretty helpless then, she didn't want her mom to think she was completely incompetent. And her father would never tell on her. He answered a few seconds later. **Nope**.

She checked the box, then shoved her phone back into her pocket just as the nurse returned with Andi.

"We're all set," the nurse told her. "The doctor will be in to talk to you in a moment." She looked down at the clipboard in Bex's lap. "Are you all set with the paperwork?"

Bex smiled politely. "Yes, I am."

"I'll take it from you," the other woman said, before leaving the room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she nodded.

Andi was quiet, no longer crying, but Bex could tell she was still in pain. "How'd it go?" she asked, trying to distract her. "How did you like all that goo they put on your belly?"

"It felt gross," Andi told her, wrinkling her nose. "And slimy."

Bex laughed. "I know. I remember."

"They asked me if there's any chance I'm pregnant," her daughter went on. "I'm only thirteen!"

"That's just something they have to ask," Bex explained. But she couldn't help but do the math and figure out that Andi was only three years younger than she was when she got pregnant. It wouldn't be long before she would have to have the safe sex talk with her. Soon. She wouldn't trade her daughter for the world, but she didn't want to be a grandmother for a long time.

Finally, the doctor came in. "Ms. Mack?"

Bex stood up. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "Hi. My name is Dr. Clark. I've looked at the results of Andi's ultrasound, and we're looking at acute appendicitis. You caught it soon enough, but we're going to have to do emergency surgery right away."

"She- she needs surgery?" Bex breathed, her stomach dropping.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm afraid so. Appendicitis can become very dangerous if it goes too long. I'll let you have a minute with her before we prep her."

Bex looked to her daughter. Andi's eyes were wide with fear. "I've never had surgery," she said. "I'm scared."

She ran her fingers lovingly through Andi's short, silky hair, trying to comfort her. "I know," she sighed. "But you'll be okay. You've got this."

The nurse caught her eye, silently hurrying her. She nodded, then leaned down to kiss Andi, burying her nose in her hair. "You'll be fine. I promise. And I'll be there when you wake up all appendix-less. Don't worry." She gave her daughter a quick hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Andi said.

Bex watched wistfully as they wheeled her daughter away.

"Ms. Mack, we just need you to sign this waiver." Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Thanks," she said, taking another clipboard from another nurse.

"It just explains that you understand that all surgeries carry risks," the nurse explained. "And that the hospitals waives responsibility for any complications."

"Complications?" Bex asked, searching the nurse's eyes. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"Your daughter is in good hands," the other woman told her. "Dr. Clark is an excellent doctor."

 _That doesn't really answer my question,_ she thought. But she quickly signed her name anyway.

"Thank you," the nurse said. "The surgery should take about an hour. Would you like me to show you to the waiting room?"

Bex nodded. "Sure. Thank you."

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning, and the waiting room was dead quiet. Bex paced aimlessly, feeling empty and lonely. In some ways, Andi felt more like her best friend than her daughter. She honestly loved hanging out with her. And they'd been together so much lately that it felt weird to be without her now.

She spotted a pot of coffee on a counter in the corner, and poured herself a cup, took a sip, and immediately spat it back out. It was cold and stale. With nothing else to do, she took a seat, resting her feet on the coffee table. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence anymore. She took her phone out and pulled up Bowie's number.

"Please answer," she said to herself. "Come on."

Voicemail picked up the call.

"Hey, Bowie," she said into the phone. "It's me. Bex. Call me back as soon as you get this message, okay? Andi's in the hospital. Bye." She ended the call, sighing. But before she could even put her phone away, it rang in her hand. Hoping it was Bowie, she looked at the screen. It was him.

"Hello?"

"Bex!" he said."It's me."

"Hey," she said. "Sorry to call you at such a weird time."

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "What's wrong? Is Andi okay?"

"She has appendicitis," Bex explained. "She's in surgery right now."

"Oh no," he sighed. "Poor kid. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "I'm just... worried about her. Mom and dad are on vacation, and I'm here by myself. I was hoping maybe you could come? I don't want to be alone." She felt her eyes sting with tears all over again.

"I'm already on my way," he promised.

"Thanks," she said. "Seeing you will mean everything to Andi. She really misses you."

"I miss her too," he admitted. "Listen. If you see her before I get there, don't tell her I'm coming. I want to surprise her."

"I won't," she agreed.

"Okay. Be there soon," he said.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

She lay her head back against her chair. There was nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

She was dozing off in her chair when a nurse came into the waiting room. "Ms. mack?"

She sat up straight, startled. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled. "Andi is out of surgery. Everything went perfectly. She's still a little bit groggy, but you can see her now."

"Thank you so much," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She followed the nurse through the double doors, and down the hall to Andi's room.

"Hey, Andiman," she smiled, going to her daughter's bedside.

Andi blinked against the light. "Mom?"

Bex stroked her arm with her fingertips. She would never get tired of hearing her baby call her _mom_. It was music to her ears. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Andi said. "But the pain is mostly gone."

"That's good," she nodded. "You scared me, kid."

"My mouth is dry," Andi complained. "Can I have a drink of water?"

Bex looked to the nurse for approval. "No liquids yet," the nurse directed. "But she can have some ice chips to wet her mouth."

There was a Styrofoam cup of ice on the bedside table, and a plastic spoon resting beside it. Bex picked them up, and scooped up a small chunk of ice, then fed it to Andi.

"Thanks," Andi said. "That's better."

* * *

Bex was still talking to Andi, occasionally feeding her ice chips, when there was a tap at the door.

She glanced up to see Bowie standing in the doorway, and almost laughed out loud; in his arms, he held a huge bouquet of carnations in a vase, a big stuffed unicorn, and half a dozen balloons that read "Get Well Soon." He couldn't wave, so he nodded.

"Andi, you have a visitor," Bex told her daughter. "Look who's here!"

Andi turned her head toward the door, and her eyes lit up. _"Bowie?"_

"Hey there, baby girl," he said, entering the room. "I'm sorry you're sick. I brought you some things to cheer you up."

"You didn't have to do all this," Bex said, getting up to help him. She took the vase from his arms, and set it on the table. "Thank you."

"Aw, I wanted to," he shrugged, watching Andi take the stuffed animal and lay it beside her head. He smiled proudly.

"Thank you," Andi said. Some of the color had come back to her cheeks, along with a happy smile. Then, her face fell. "But... I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you," he said, straddling the empty chair next to her bed. "You're my little girl."

"But you didn't answer my texts," she fretted. "I just thought-"

He stopped her. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you texts, and I'm sorry I left like that. I'm new at this dad thing, kiddo. I'm still learning, just like you and you mom are. But I'm here for you now."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she told him. "I didn't mean the things I said."

"Don't worry about it," he winked. "Already forgotten. All that matter is that you get better. Can I give you a hug?"

Andi nodded. "Yeah."

Bex's heart melted as she watched Bowie embrace their daughter, gently, as if he were worried he'd break her. It was moments like that that reminded her of why she'd loved him; he could be so incredibly sweet.

After they'd been visiting for a while, Andi yawned. Her eyelids were getting droopy. "Is it okay if I go to sleep for a while?" she asked.

"Sure," Bex nodded. "You need your rest."

Bowie turned to her. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Her stomach growled, and she realized she hadn't eaten since her tuna casserole the night before. That seemed like eons ago now. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. The cafeteria is probably open by now. You want to run down and get something?"

She looked down at Andi. "You'll be okay without me for a while?"

"Of course," Andi nodded. "Go."

Bex gave her hand a little squeeze. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

"She's a great kid," Bowie said, as he and Bex walked down the hospital hall.

"Yes, she is," Bex smiled. "She's amazing." She paused. "Hey- can we make a quick stop before we get something to eat? There's something I want to see again."

"Yeah," he said, giving her a curious nod. "Lead the way."

Bex followed the signs to the hospital's maternity ward, to the nursery window, where all the newborn babies were sleeping in rows. She looked in from the outside, as a bittersweet feeling washed over her. Her eyes clouded with tears when they fell on a tiny baby girl with wispy black hair.

"Bex, what is it?" Bowie asked, coming to her side. He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"This is where Andi was born." She touched her fingers to the cool glass, as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "My little Andi." She pointed to an isolette in the front left corner. "She was in that spot right there."

Bowie put his arm around her, trying to offer her some comfort. "I wish I could've seen her," he confided. His eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Me too," she admitted.

"What was she like?" he asked

She took a tissue from her pocket and dabbed her eyes. "She was beautiful... she was perfect."

"Just like her mother," he smiled.

Bex felt herself blush a little. "Bowie, I'm sorry I never told you about her. I really am."

He stroked her back slowly. "Why didn't you? I'm not mad or anything. But I do want to know."

She sighed. "I don't know. It was complicated. By the time I found out I was pregnant, we were already broken up. I didn't want to tie you down. And it was clear from the start that I wouldn't be raising her. In a way, she didn't even feel like _my_ baby. But I'm doing everything I can to change that now."

She turned to Bowie, looking him in the eye. "I should've given you a chance. Of all the mistakes I made back then, never giving you a chance is one I regret the most."

"You were just a kid," he reminded her. "We both were. Don't beat yourself up. For what it's worth, I think you're a great mom. Andi is lucky to have you."

"I don't know about 'lucky,'" she said, skeptically. "I can't do all the things a mom is supposed to do. I can't cook, or do laundry-"

"Who cares about that stuff," he interrupted. "I meant she's lucky to have a mother who loves her so much. That's what she'll remember in ten years. Not how you folded her laundry."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "You're sweet."

"You know," he said. "I really meant it when I told you I want to be part of you and Andi's life. I want to be a dad to her more than anything."

"And I want you to be in her life," Bex told him. "But I also need to know that I can trust you not to disappear on her again. It really hurt her when you took off like that. _Can_ I trust you?"

He took her hand in his. "You can. I promise, Bex. I love that little girl. I can't imagine my life without her anymore. I'm all in."

"I believe you," she said at last. "I saw that beautiful video you made for her. It made me cry."

"You don't know how happy this makes me," he told her. "Thank you." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"You don't have to thank me," she said, still holding onto him. "She's your daughter."

"She's _our_ daughter," he said, looking into her eyes. He leaned in, and softly kissed her.

* * *

"Today was nice," said Andi.

"It was?" Bex laughed. "That's not something you hear every day from a girl who just had her appendix out." It was nighttime now; Bowie had gone home, while Bex was going to spend the night at the hospital with Andi, sleeping in the chair next to her bed. It didn't look like it was going to be the most comfortable night, but she didn't care; she'd never gotten to chance to sit up all night with Andi when she was sick before. This was her chance to experience that motherhood rite of passage.

"I mean it was nice to have Bowie here, and just getting to hang out with both of you," Andi confided. "It felt like we were a real family."

"We _are_ a real family," she told her. "Not the usual family, but a family nonetheless." She sat down, laying a blanket over her legs. "You know, I was telling your dad today that this is the hospital you were born in."

"It is?" Andi asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Right down the hall."

Andi's eyes sparked in the dim light. "What was it like the day I was born?"

Bex's heart caught in her throat. There was so much about that time that she didn't want Andi to know yet, either because she was too young, or it would hurt her feelings. She chose her words carefully, separating all the tension and sadness of that day from the wonder of seeing her baby girl for the first time. "Honestly, I don't remember every detail," she said. "I was on a lot of pain medicine. But I do remember the first time I saw you like it was yesterday. You came out, and the doctor laid you on my chest. You were crying, but once you were in my arms, you stopped."

"I did?"

She nodded. "It was like you knew me already. You had some hair, and it was sticking up all over your head. And I'll never forget the way you smelled. Your sweet little baby smell. I wanted to hold you for the rest of my life."

"You were sixteen when you had me, right?" asked Andi.

"Yes," she replied. "I was."

"Mom?" said Andi, softly, worry apparent in her voice. "Was I- a mistake?"

 _"No,"_ Bex said firmly, taking her daughter's hand and squeezing it for emphasis. "Don't ever think that. It's true that you weren't planned, but that's a story for another day. And that's not on you. I've made a hell of a lot of mistakes in my life, but _you_ were never one of them."

Andi smiled, closing her eyes.

"I loved you from the minute I found out I was pregnant," Bex went on, stroking Andi's hair. "And I can't imagine my life if you didn't exist. Bringing you into this world is my greatest accomplishment in life. I'm so proud of who you are."

She looked down at her daughter. Her eyes were still closed, and she seemed to be asleep. She bent down and pressed a whisper of a kiss to Andi's forehead. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

Andi opened one eye and smiled. "Love you more."

 **The End**


End file.
